


Cross Dimensional Double Date

by MoTheBro, TheGoldenGlider



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what other tags to use, Super Legends of Flarrow, double dates, now they're besties, winn and cisco finally met
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoTheBro/pseuds/MoTheBro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: Winn and Cisco meet during the Dominator invasion and become fast friends (of course).They keep in touch when the team-up is over and one day, Winn comes up with the double date idea...





	Cross Dimensional Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> So just fyi, in this fic Lisa and Cisco have been together since The Flash 2x03.  
> You'll need to know this for future chapters, but I thought I'd just mention it right off.

“Team Arrow is here, Team Legends is here.” Felicity Smoak pointed to each ‘Team’ as she named them, as if she were a teacher taking roll call. “Is that everyone?” She asked.

“I think so?” H.R. replied, unsure of himself. He was new to this superhero thing, and wasn’t familiar with everyone, though the people gathered in front of him looked like a big enough amount to be called ‘everyone’.

“Nate and Amaya are back watching the Waverider.” Sara broke in. “The newbies.” She clarified, realizing no one knew who they were (except Oliver who had previously met Nate).

Directly after she had spoken, there was a swoosh sound, and a swirling blue portal bloomed in the air.

“Whoa! That was cool.” Said Kara Danvers as she jumped out of the portal alongside Winn Schott, Barry Allen, and Cisco Ramon.

“Cool? That was freaking AWESOME!” Winn exclaimed, a wide grin of excitement on his face as behind them, the portal winked out of existence.

Barry chuckled at their excitement and Cisco looked proud of himself.

“Guys!” Barry said, turning to the assembled crowd. “Thanks for coming.”

“Barry, I thought you were bringing an alien.” Oliver Queen said, his arms crossed as he looked at the two unfamiliar yet human-looking figures. He decided for himself that they were just normal people.

“An— Yeah, we— Uh… We did.”

“Because I’m Superman!” Winn joked, striking a heroic pose. He didn’t get anything but confused faces from the team, though Kara did smile a little.

“Sorry.” Winn said, standing straight again. Then, half disbelievingly, half frantically he said, “Wait none of you know who Superman is?!” 

“Aliens are green.” Mick interrupted loudly. “Everyone knows that.”

Everyone turned to look at him. “What?” He demanded, holding his hands out as if to say, ‘there’s no way I could be wrong about this’.

Heads shook, and eyes rolled while Kara and Winn looked ready to laugh.

Barry spoke up quickly, getting things back on track. “Everybody, this is my friend, Kara Danvers.” He said gesturing to Kara. “Or, as she’s known on her Earth, Supergirl. And this…” He gestured to Winn, “…Is her friend, Winn. He’s not an alien, but he knows a lot about aliens and is really smart. He can help the team out, so we decided to bring him along.”

“Hi.” Winn said with a wave, before awkwardly putting his hand back down.

“What makes her so super?” Jefferson Jackson, one half of the superhero known as Firestorm, asked, skeptical about Kara having any special abilities just by looking at her.

“Well…” Barry trailed of and gestured to Kara who flew into the air and used her heat vision to burn her symbol into the concrete.

“That is what makes her so super!” Winn declared dramatically.

“I’m convinced.” John Diggle said, while the others stood there in awe.

“BEST. TEAM-UP. EVER!” Felicity said with excitement as H.R. stood next to her, mouth hanging open like just about everyone else in the room.

 

Soon, the teams broke apart and scattered around the room, talking with friends or reviewing the mission plan as they geared up to have their trail run against Kara.

Winn was doing none of that, however. Instead, he was trying to make friends. As he looked around the room to see where to start, he decided not to approach the serious looking man in the green suit, who was the first person he noticed standing alone. Before he could look for a different target, he was approached by the guy that had brought them to this earth.

“Hey there.” Cisco Ramon said, holding his hand out for Winn to shake. “We didn’t have time to introduce ourselves before, you know, because, aliens and all. I’m Cisco. Cisco Ramon.”

“Winn Schott.” Winn replied with a smile, glad he would be able to make some progress in the friend making plan. Everyone else was currently having their asses handed to them by Kara.

Before either Winn or Cisco could say anything else, two figures, one male and one female, peeked out from behind a stack of boxes.

“Oh. My. LORD!” Said the girl, a wide grin on her face. “Finally they meet!!”

“It’s about time!” The boy agreed, smiling as well.

The two ecstatically high fived before vanishing into thin air.

“What the hell was that?” Cisco asked, confused as to what just happened.

“No idea…” Winn said, before taking a deep breath.

“Think it’ll be better if we just ignore that?”

“Yep.” Winn nodded.

“They seemed harmless.” Cisco agreed.

The two of them laughed, still confused, before Cisco spoke again. 

“Uh, I have a quick question.”

“Got for it!” Winn told him.

“How… How does she do that? Supergirl? You know, the flying and the lasers. Is she really an alien? Are aliens nice? Wait a second… Do we have a stereotype for aliens? Maybe that’s why they’re invading…”

Winn laughed as Cisco kept going, before shaking his head. “Oh, man. No, no. I mean, I don’t know about all your questions, but yeah, she’s really an alien. From a planet called Krypton.”

”Krypton? Cool!”

”Yeah. Kryptonian physiology is waaay different from ours. I mean, they look the same, but…”

And so the friendship between the two started to form. One that would lead to many great adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I co-wrote this with MoTheBro (who is awesome), and I think we make a good team!  
> We can't wait to write more :D
> 
> P.S. Did you spot the author cameo? Hehe :D


End file.
